The One that Coming Back
by longliveasucaga
Summary: She always thought when she had to talk about the ring with him, it means everything is over. POST GSD, Asucaga, KL (Revised Version)


This is my second fic actually, this keep lingering on my head, so I tried to write it down. I preferred this than the first one, so I thought of releasing this one first. Please bear with the grammars, English is not my first language.

Post GSD

Asucaga, KiraLacus

Disclaimer : I do not own any character in this fic. I do not own GS/GSD, because if I do, I will do justice to Cagalli and Athrun.

It has been a month since the second bloody valentine war ended. In the past month, Cagalli has been so busy with meetings and signing treaties with other nations. She had too much works, but it seems the peace will be more vivid than ever, she hoped. With Lacus were currently requested by PLANT council to be the chairwoman and her being the ORB representative, she hoped that this will be the real end of war between Naturals and Coordinators.

Last week, Lacus and Kira came home to ORB with the Archangel crew, both of them were planning to stay at the Attha Mansion before they were really going to stay at PLANT for good.

Kisaka knocked on Cagalli's home office door.

"Cagalli, they are here." Kisaka informed her behind the door.

"Okay, I'll be down in a minute." She gathered all of the documents that she had reviewed, neatly put them in the drawer and went downstairs to meet her brother and Lacus. When she finally saw them from the stairs, she ran towards them and hugged both of them.

"Kira! Lacus! I'm really glad that you two are okay." She cried, she did want to cry so many times in the past month, but she held it in, she said to herself that crying would make her look stupid as a leader. However, seeing Kira and Lacus were safe and sound and finally met her again were too much for her to handle. She worried about them a lot, and she prayed so many times for their safety, so just they can met her again. She hugged Lacus tightly.

"We were worried about you too Cagalli, we're sorry, it took time settling some things at PLANT, that's why we just come now." Lacus said to her, while hugging her back, she cried too but not as hard as Cagalli, but the tears came down because she felt the sincerity of Cagalli's tears.

"It's okay now, Cagalli." Kira said with his wistful smile. She broke the hug and looked at both of them, her brother and her bestfriend, she was really grateful to have them, finally her tears start to stop. She smiled at both of them. Something is missing, she thought. She knew exactly what, however she chose to ignored it.

"So guys, how are you? Everything's fine right? I heard that Lacus is requested by PLANT council to be next chairwoman."

With a sigh, Lacus said, "Actually, I really don't want to, but given the circumstances and of course I don't want another war to break out in the near future, I think it is time for me to step in."

"Well, I think it's the right decision Lacus, I mean, maybe this time, maybe we can hope this time, that the peace will be attain longer with you as the PLANT's chairwoman. Eventhough, I know very well that being a politician is not a very appealing career. It is just, it is a part of our responsibilities, if we really want to end the war. You know what? Funny thing is, I don't even know why it become our responsibilities at the first place." Cagalli said that while looking away from Lacus and Kira, because her tears are started to fall again. It is hard for her, this responsibilities as the leader of ORB, she wanted to leave all this nonsense called politics. However, she can't, she knew better, that ORB needed her to rely on, after the Seirans corrupted the ORB's ideal, she can't have another failure. She understood that it is her duty. ORB needed her to protect it. Whether she liked it or not.

"Cagalli.. I'm sorry..." Kira said with a saddened face.

"For what exactly?" Cagalli looked at her brother, after she succeeded held her tears again.

"For not being supportive in the past, for not be able to be with you, in all this political things in the past." Kira said guiltily

"What the hell are you saying and sorry for? I can't thankful enough for you being a great brother, eventhough we just only discovered it for two years. You saved me at Heliopolis, you helped me at the Desert, you saved me when I stranded on some we-don't-know-where island, you saved me from marrying that moron, you saved me at the battle when I tried so foolishly convicing the ORB troops to stop firing at ZAFT and many other stupid things that I can't count for because it was too many. Of course you won't be with me too this time, I won't allow you to, after all of this Lacus will need you much more at PLANT." She stopped to breathe for a second and she continued. "You know I'm the older one, right? You don't have to protect me all the time, I can handle this much, I'm sure. I'm stronger now Kira, trust me." She smiled at her brother, try to convinced him.

"Cagalli.." Kira surprised at her rambles, he didn't know what to say, he knew his sister was strong, if she didn't than maybe she already ran away from this responsibilities. Being a leader at 18 is not an easy task. The fact that she is still here and stay is the proof that somehow she is a strong woman. He smiled back at her.

"I know, I believe you, Cagalli."

"Thank you Kira, for being a great brother for me. Promise me that you will protect her. You need to protect her. Not everyone are happy with peace, you know that, she can be targeted again, but I hope it won't happen again. So, don't worry about me, I have Kisaka and all of the ORB millitary backing up on me" Cagalli smiled again at him. Honestly, she felt lonely, Kira and Lacus were very supportive to her during the second war. They were her shelter when it was very hard for her to keep her insanity, the ORB problems was one, but Athrun, she didn't even believe what he had said to her. It torned her apart, really cliche right, but it was the truth. Athrun always there for her after, two years after the first war, and he just gone like that with anger towards her, he told her and Kira that he re-enlisted in ZAFT again. What the hell is that, right? She knew however, she was at fault too, her fault for being so weak and easy to be manipulated when he was not there. She stopped herself from thinking about him, looking at those two important people in her life. However she knew she can't be selfish right now. The world needed them. Eventhough she really needs her brother and her bestfriend here, she couldn't tell them, she can't asked them to stay with her. She needs to be stronger for the world's peace, for many people to be happy again. For the future.

There was an awkward silence for a few moments after Cagalli said that. Lacus and Kira looked at her with uncertainty but hope in their eyes. They knew Cagalli would be lonely, but for now, they just hope that Cagalli can be strong enough to handle all of this and certain someone would be back her side as soon as possible. Actually they really want to stay at ORB, ORB was their home, but it really can't be help. They need to do this duty, just like Cagalli. They need to keep the peace, Lacus as much as she wanted to be selfish, she just can't. Too much sacrifices if the world continues the war and if she can make it right, she will do it. She already neglected the PLANT after the first war, looked what happened. She didn't want to repeat it again, if she can do something, she will, for now. After much of pregnant silence with their own thoughts. Lacus tried to talk again, which caught Cagalli by surprise.

"Have you meet Athrun again after the war, Cagalli? He came back with us last week you know?"

"What? Ath..Athrun? No, I don't know is he?" Cagalli stuttered.

"Are you sure? I know he came here last week, but I heard that certain someone can't or maybe didn't want to meet him." Kira added.

"You-you know what? I prefer not to talk about him right now. Let's go get some lunch, I'm so hungry." With a fake smile she walked towards the door, reaching the dining room.

Lacus looked at Kira with disappointment, Kira just shrugged, "Maybe it's not the right time Lacus, if they are really meant for each other, I'm sure they will find the way. I'll talk to her later." With that, the two followed Cagalli to the dining room to eat their lunch together.

Lacus and Kira said they will go back to PLANT this weekend, Cagalli had told Kisaka that she wanted a day off to send her brother and Lacus, she wanted to brought Akatsuki too. Kisaka agreed although not knowing why she wanted to brought the Akatsuki, however Kisaka agreed because he knew that Cagalli never rest, she constantly working, he knew she felt lonely, that is why she worked herself like there is no tomorrow. So when she asked a day off, Kisaka was so happy and he agreed in no time.

* * *

On the weekend

"So, you will visit us right?" Lacus asked to Cagalli

"You know my schedules, I even rarely visit you when you're in ORB." Cagalli rolled her eyes, it's like so obvious.

"But, I will, someday I will visit you two, I promise. Please keep close okay. I mean, don't lose contact."

"We will call you everyday then." Kira said.

"Nope, it's annoying to hear from you everyday, once a week is more than enough." They all laughed with Cagalli's statement.

"Cagalli, I have one request though." Kira suddenly talk in a serious tone.

"And what is it?"

"Please promise me you'll talk to Athrun."

"Kira, but I..."

"No buts. This is my only request, I know you've been avoiding this and avoiding him, but you two are important people to me. If you want to end it, at least put a closure to it."

With a sighed and she didn't want to argue with Kira right now, so she said "Alright, I promise."

"Thank you." Kira hugged her again.

"I guess it's time Kira." Lacus said

"Alright, Cagalli you promise us okay, visit us and talk to Athrun!!" Kira said as he already dragged down by Lacus to the shuttle.

"We love you!!!" Lacus said at the edge of their shuttle door's window.

"I love you too guys!" She waved her right hand in the air excitedly, until she can't see the shuttle anymore.

"Well I guess it's time for the adventure." Her lips making a thin smile and she walked to ride her Akatsuki. She didn't know that someone has been following her all along.

* * *

She didn't know why she came here at the first place. An inhabitant island in the Indiana Ocean. She oftenly escaped here with certain someone in the past, when she felt too suffocated with her work. She asked him to bring her here. It felt like she was only Cagalli in this island, so she can feel really at ease. This is why she brought Akatsuki. She wanted to be alone in this island. The fated island that made them met, she didn't know why, there are so many other island in these areas, however they get dragged to this particular island. She wondered if, just if she didn't meet him that day, would she still fell for him? Maybe not, maybe she won't even cared that he is exist at the first place. He was so kind, she couldn't help but remember all of his kindness toward her. It was their first meeting, but he is too kind, though he is a ZAFT soldier. Maybe that was one of the reasons why he is a girl magnet. Not only handsome, he had integrity. He is a gentleman. Remembering the past didn't help her at all.

"Damn it!" She punch the sand with her hand, as tears started to fall down from her eyes.

"Damn you tears! I'm an ORB leader you know? I can't just cry because of some stupid love life." However her eyes kept on betraying her, as the tears fall even harder. This is why too she chose this island. She wanted to cry her heart out, since her only girl friend, Lacus and her only real family, Kira, won't be there for her anymore. Well scratch that, they will always there for her, but they are just not with her. She sighed again.

"I wonder if you are still here Dad, what will you do? Probably, I already gone somewhere with Kisaka following me around, you know I'm not the type to hanging around at home right?" She laughed, still with tears on her cheeks. "Dad, I really miss you, I really need your guidance right now. I'm doing my best Dad, I hate politics, but I'm doing my best for you, for ORB. I really want the peace to become true. However, I felt so lonely, and it makes me feel so useless.l" She sighed for the umpth time.

"If you are here, would you make me marrying that moron? If you are here, will I still be Cagalli not a leader of ORB? Why do you have to die like that? Sometimes I think it is better if we swap place Dad, I guess it will be easier for me you know. I won't feel pain anymore, and you'll always make a great leader, and-and I wouldn't betrayed Athrun like that." She didn't blink, the tears suddenly stopped. Maybe she found the way to stopped all this pain. Maybe death will conquer all?

"And what would you gain from thinking like that?" A familiar voice came from behind her. Someone that has been tailing her since this morning finally revealed himself. She was shocked when she saw where the voice came from.

"You! What are you doing here?" She almost screamed.

"I must have the same question then." The voice answered her.

An awkward silence crept up in the air. Cagalli stood up and she walked away from her place, passing the man whom the voice came from. She didn't want to talk right now, not for now, she walked to the Akatsuki, she wanted to run from him. However, before she reached her mobile suit, he grabbed her hand and made her stopped.

"Let's talk." He said

"About what?"

"You know what this is about."

"I thought you were going to PLANT? Why are you here?"

"I have been following you, since this morning."

"What?! Are you a stalker or what?" She was shocked at his statement. Wow just wow Athrun Zala.

"I've been wanting to meet you from the first day Archangel arrived at ORB, however you keep avoiding me. The office keep telling me that you were busy and I can't meet you, but funny, that despite all of that busy schedule that they keep telling me, you were not that busy too meet Kira and Lacus. Kira told me that you were just avoiding me. He told me to meet you today, because you will have a day off just for today. So, let's talk Cagalli." He gazed at her face, his tone was very serious and stern, it made her scared a bit. Cagalli had promise Kira to talk with Athrun, is it the best time to talk? Is it now that she had to face their break up? She was avoiding him, because she was afraid of the consequences that she made when she took off the ring he had given to her. Is it the best time to let go? For closure? She looked at him, his eyes gazed into hers, with determination and some kind of passion. She pulled away her hand from him. She thought, maybe yes it is the right time, if she kept on stalling, maybe she can't learn how to let him go. She walked to the nearest rock by the beach and sat at it, viewing the sea once again. She thought the sea were so beautiful.

"So, I guess it's time for the talk then." She said wistfully still looking at the sea not at hi.

An awkward silence crept on the air. Neither of them want to talk first. After a few minutes of silence, Athrun broke it for the first time.

"How are you doing?" He asked.

"Fine I guess, less paperwok I suppose, but the meetings are still excruciating and boring. How about you?" She answered with blank expression on her face.

"Not really fine actually."

She flinched and surprisingly asked him.

"What do you mean? Are you injured or something? Kira told me you are okay, are you lying to him?"

Athrun were surprised, after all she still cared for him.

"Not physically though. I kind of missing something."

"Oh, and what is it?" She kept the blank face once more.

"You." He said it trying to maintain his stoic face. His gaze still looking at the sea. Silence again, Athrun didn't know why he said that. He felt a little embarassment going through his red face.

"You know it won't work." Cagalli told him.

"We didn't even try, you didn't even try. How would you know?"

"We've already tried. It didn't work. We were not compatible for each other. We love to sacrifice more for others than ourselves."

"Why are you making this so hard? We've been together for two years. Is it that easy for you to forget things?"

"You know Athrun? I'm so happy when you gave me that ring. It means that spending your entire life with me had at least crossed your mind, right? I'm so happy but I know my happiness didn't last when I realize that our journey will be very rough to get there."

"It never crossed my mind not even once, to betrayed you like that, but I had this hunch that when you came back to PLANT, I don't know if we will still have the same dream, at the same time I need to save ORB, I can't let it burn again like the last time. Shinn is a living proof that I must not burning ORB again. I need to do it another way. In a way that safe for everyone. Thankfully Kira knocking some sense into me. He understood what pressure I have been through, however marrying Yuuna is not necessary. I think I just need strength at that time. I'm sorry. I really am."

"..."

"I cried on my wedding day, I kept on remembering the past with you in it. The strenght I need when I agreed to the marriage never come, but the guilt is all over me. I'm so grateful for Kira, he stopped the wedding, make my guilt toward you lessen a bit."

"Cagalli, I told you, I'm the one who should apologize." Athrun tried

"After we met at the Crete. I wonder, if it's still right to wear the ring you gave me. I saw it, the hate and the hurt in your eyes toward me. I kept on thinking should I take it off? I didn't take it off, I want to hope somehow, that you will come back. Come back to me. However, after you came back I finally realize, yes I should take it off. I saw you with that girl, I saw you, you can be happy with her. She saved your life, abandoning ZAFT, her family and friends to come with you, but I? I even tried to get married with some moron, just because I'm afraid that I can't be a great leader for ORB. I just can't make you feel miserable anymore. It hurts me, what you said at the Crete, it haunted me. I know then for sure that I'm not the one for you."

"Cagalli I-"

"I know it has been tough, our relationship. So, let's stop it.." She finally looked at him with silence tears already spilling on her face. The mix of emotion, anger, resentful and sadness was on his face. She didn't know what to say anymore, she just being honest now.

"Are you giving up?"

"Yes, maybe. I don't know if I should call it giving up, when it has been broken along the way." Cagalli sighed and continued. "You know what, I'm glad we talked. This makes my head feels clearer." She looked at him with pain in her eyes. She thought, if he didn't leave her at that time, will they still together now? Or will he kidnapped her from the wedding just like Kira? No, she can't imagine anything right now. It was too overwhelming, they can't go back to the past, what remains are the present and the future.

"I'm done talking Athrun, if you have nothing to say, I suppose I will come back to the office right now, and about the ring, I will give it to Kira later, I will asked him to give it back to you." She just started to stood up, when Athrun grabbed her hands, pulling her to sat still beside him, he looked at her eyes.

"Cagalli, I'm sorry, will you listen to me first?" Athrun told her demandingly. "You do know why I went to PLANT right? Do you know I came back to ORB immediately after I joined ZAFT? I wonder what would you say seeing me in a ZAFT uniform. I thought so hard about it, I thought about you a lot when I decided to reenlisted."

He stopped a bit and continue, "However, when I'm back it has been a chaos, I can't get through ORB with ZAFT MS. After that, all of that happened. I knew about your marriage, I felt so down, but when I heard that Freedom kidnapped you, I felt more at ease. At least you are with Kira, you'll be safe."

He stopped again, still looking at her eventhough she refused to looked at him back. "Do you know I was so disappointed after our meeting at the Crete, I felt the hurt in me started when I remember that you almost marrying Seiran. I was so angry with you at the time, but I knew I betrayed you too with reenlisted. I saw the pain in your eyes and I hate that. After our meeting I can't fight the way ZAFT wanted me to. I was to preoccupied with you and what Kira said at our meeting. I was so confused and when I realized I'm wrong, I tried to run away. I never plan on bringing Meyrin out, but she helped me, I can't just leave her there, she will be executed!" The last sentence, there was a desperate tone in his tone. Cagalli tried to looked at him. Tears started to fall from his eyes. It startled her, she never saw him cried after his father died and when they thought Kira has died or when Mia Campbell died, Lacus told her. However, this one, she never expected this. "Maybe I'm so childish, despite the mature self people thought of me, I always thought I know everything when the truth is I know nothing. I just wanted power to protect the people I love and to bring out the peace, but I do it wrong." His eyes still breaming with tears, now he looked down at his feet, not facing her anymore.

"I don't know about you, but I don't want to break it off with you. I thought you understand when I hugged you before we parted the last time." He continued. He looked back at her now, she looked at him back, sadly she can saw the pain on his eyes brimming with tears.

"Do I have to lose you too, Cagalli?"

The pain in his eyes was so real, Cagalli can't help and suddenly embraced him, she cried too in his chest. He was so broken and she can't bear to watch it. He hugged her back, tightly. She knew that deep down inside, she didn't want to lose him too, that's why she was avoiding him right? Because she didn't want to lose him, and now he was being honest that he didn't want to lose her too. Can't she accept this? By accepting this means Athrun will suffer again right? What should be the best answer for now? Cagalli stopped crying and pulling away from the hug. She watched Athrun face once again. Athrun too looked at her gaze and said, "I know it will be tough, but I'm staying, I won't leave your side anymore." He pulled her towards him once again, tighter than before, it's like he wanted to trap her so she won't go anywhere.

"Athrun, but.."

"No buts"

"You can be happy without me though." She said painfully.

"Who said that?"

"Me?"

"Then you're wrong. Maybe we were never be a real couple back then, but you're right, spending my life with you has crossed my mind several times, that's why I gave you that ring."

"Why are you so stupid? I'm letting you free idiot!"

"But I don't want to be free."

"There are so many girls throw themselves at you, you know, and they are much more beautiful than me, not to mention they can give everything to you."

"But, I won't fall for any girls if you can see clearly and you are beautiful in your own way." Athrun said.

"Are you sure you don't want to give up? You know, it won't be a smooth sailing, our relationship." Cagalli ignored his compliment.

"I know, and I still won't give up. I'm making my way to you right now. I have asked Kisaka about this. I will stay by your side not as Alex Dino anymore, but as Athrun Zala. Cagalli, I'm joining the ORB forces."

She stared at him with disbelief. What did he just say?

"I won't live at the shadow anymore, I'm making my way for the future." He confirmed it. She still can't believe what he just said.

"Wh-what? But how? Why? I mean if you really need power, why don't you came back to PLANT? Rejoining the ZAFT. I mean Lacus will be happy to welcome you back at ZAFT. It is your home country after all. Joining ORB forces as Athrun Zala will steer a chaos don't you think?" Cagalli couldn't understand Athrun sometimes.

"Yes, PLANT is the place where I was born, but it is not my home anymore. ORB is my home since the end of the first war or should I say home is where you are? Joining ORB forces will be necessary for me, it will cause a steer yes, but I don't care, I will stay with you from now on. Fighting along with you. Open up about my relationship with you."

"Ugh, okay, now you're being cheesy. I hate that. Hahaha. Wait wait wait, what??" She laughed breaking the tension, but she stopped laughing when she realized what Athrun last sentence meant.

"At least I'm being honest here and yes I'm serious about opening up my relationship with you, I grew tired of hiding it you know, everyone asking me about this everytime they meet me. If opening up about it make a chaos then let it be, at least I will know what will I face." He grinned, happy at the sight of her laughed.

"But, don't you think you need my permission about that?"

"No, I don't think I need that, I'm sure you will agree."

"What a confident self you have there!"

"I don't care, Cagalli. I need to make a bold move if I want to spend my life with you properly, right?" He looked at her intently.

"Stupid!" She punched his chest annoyed by his gaze.

"Ouch, it hurts Cagalli"

"That's for being stupid, stupid!"

She stood up, she walked towards the shore. Gazing at the sea with contentment. She never really thought it will turn to be this way. She always thought when she had the talk with Athrun, it meant everything was over. She never hoped or wished that Athrun will want to come back. She never imagined that Athrun will do something like this. Yet he is doing something out of her prediction. Deep in thoughts, she didn't notice that Athrun was now is behind her. He hugged her from the back leaning his head towards her head, made her gasped with surprise.

"Athrun.."

"Cagalli, let's go home. Kisaka will be worried."

She turned back, now facing his face, gazing at him once more.

"Are you really want this? You know right about people prejudice against you? Won't you get hurt again? As much as I wanted to be with you, I really want you to be happy, but if you can't be happy with me, I won't mind to let you go. Really." As hurt as she can be when she said that, she need to knock some sense to him. He will be most hurted in the process when they reveal their relationship, Cagalli sure of that.

"I've never been so sure in my life, but this one I'm sure. Please don't give up on us."

"You know, if we really want to start over, there won't be a turning back. I don't have any plan to let you free after this. So, this will be your last chance to ditch me." She asked him again for the last time.

"Then it's good, because ditching you would be the last thing I want for now."

"Promise me then, you will never leave again?"

"I promise you my entire life."

"Okay one more."

"What?"

"Stop being cheesy!"

"I don't know if I can promise that though." With that he pulled her toward him, and he close the gap between them with a kiss. He kissed her longingly, deeply but lovingly. Her eyes widened in surprised for a second, then she closed her eyes kissing him back. After all she missed him too, even she can't be honest with her words. She decided to be honest with her kiss. She didn't know what the future hold for both of them, but they will fight for them. There is no turning back, the peace yes they will fight for it too. Not only for the world, but for their happiness too. For their future together.


End file.
